FAGGOT's (Female Ass Grabber's Grabbing On Titties)
by WiccanMerWolf
Summary: Debbie Reynolds is a lesbian in small town Ohio but when she and her partner move to New York to get married all hell breaks loose. Set in modern times.


[Debbie:] Lex...(She hugs her girlfriend)

[Lexi:] Hey baby! What are you doing here?

[Debbie:] We moved here my dad got a job here so I enrolled...

[Lexi:] What program?

[Debbie:] IST...

[Lexi:] Yay! (She kisses her cheek)...We can't kiss on the lips because teachers are watching...But...If you text your Mom I'll text mine and see if you can come home with me...

[Debbie:] Okay...So will you show me around?

[Lexi:] Sure baby...I missed you...(She takes her hand and smiles) Come on...

[Debbie:] You look pretty...I like your hat...

[Lexi:] Thanks...I like your shirt...I like button up shirts!...(She smiles and they go to the Ist room)...What do you have first period?

[Debbie:] Algebra with Roush...

[Lexi:] Ew! I have Algebra with Shoemaker first period...And what do you have second period?

[Debbie:] Personal finance...

[Lexi:] Me too...(She hugs her) Okay this is the IST room and back here...Is where we will sit...I sit here so you can sit there or you can scoot your chair over and cuddle with me...

[Debbie:] I think I like that idea...

[Lexi:] Me too...(She kisses her cheek)...I can't wait till this afternoon...

[Debbie:] Me either...So what time do we get out?

[Lexi:] 2:20...Cause we ride the bus to Manchester...

[Jessica:] Hey! You new girl...I wouldn't wanna be friends with her unless you want her to steal your boyfriend or girlfriend...Or unless you want her to lie to you...

[Debbie:] Want me to take her?

[Lexi:] No...It's okay...Just ignore her and she'll go away...

[Debbie:] Okay...(She kisses Lexi)

[Lexi:] I love you...(She kisses her and smiles)

[Debbie:] Love you too...

[Jessica:] So this is Brittaney?

[Lexi:] No Brittaney and I broke up two months ago...And a few days later I started going out with Debbie...(She kisses her and smiles)...

[Santanna:] So...You know about all her lying and everything?

[Debbie:] Yes...And she's changed I can guarentee it...I love her no matter what though...

[Lexi:] Aww! You are so sweet!

[Debbie:] So are you...(She hugs her and smiles)

**Lunch...**

[Lexi:] Debbie...Hi sweetie! Come on...Let's go to lunch...Do you have your lunch number?

[Debbie:] Not yet...

[Lexi:] Well when we go up to get our lunch we'll get it just tell him your name...

[Debbie:] Kay...(She takes her hand and they get in line)

[Lexi:] So how do you like it here so far?

[Debbie:] It's okay the best part is you though...

[Lexi:] Aww...You're so sweet...Jacob! Hey I want you to meet my girlfriend Debbie...

[Jacob:] Hi...What happened with Brittaney?

[Lexi:] We just decided to see other people and then I met Debbie and we started dating...We've been together for almost two months...The happiest two months of my life...

[Debbie:] Aww! Mine too...(She hugs her and smiles)

[Lexi:] Have you ever seen me this happy Jacob?

[Jacob:] No...But I'm glad you are...

[Lexi:] Jacob is my best guy friend...

[Debbie:] Oh...Good!...Who were those girls that were talking to us this morning?...

[Lexi:] Santanna Light and Jessica Angel...They used to be my best friends...But then...Well...Let's not get into that...You look very pretty in yellow...It suits you...

[Debbie:] Thank you baby...You look good in black...Aw who am I kidding...You look good in everything...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her)...Isn't she the sweetest?...

**Next Period...**

[Debbie:] (She moves her chair next to Lexi and lays her head on her shoulder)...I'm glad I get to see you every day now...

[Lexi:] Me too...(She holds her hand) I love you...(She kisses her cheek and smiles)...Did your mom say yes?

[Debbie:] Yeah...Am I spending the night?

[Lexi:] If you want...

[Debbie:] Are you sure its okay?...

[Lexi:] I'd be really hurt if you didn't...

[Debbie:] Okay...I'll tell her...Is my blue shirt still at your house?

[Lexi:] Yeah...I washed it for you...And your white skinny jeans...

[Debbie:] Thank you sweetie...(She kisses her cheek)...And I can just borrow a pair of your socks can't I?

[Lexi:] Yes...Baby...You can borrow or have anything you want...

[Debbie:] You're so romantic...

[Lexi:] I didn't used to be but you just bring out the best in me...

[Debbie:] Aww! You need to like stop before I cry!

[Lexi:] Don't cry...(She kisses her cheek)...

[Debbie:] She said okay but to be home tomorrow afternoon and that you can come over tomorrow...But you can't spend the night...

[Lexi:] Okay...I'll just drive us to your new place tomorrow...

[Debbie:] Sounds great...I want a picture of us...(She takes a pic of them)...Aww...We look so cute!

[Lexi:] Well what'd you expect...You're beautiful and I...Well I'm not...

[Debbie:] Yes you are...You're gorgeous...

[Lexi:] Really?

[Debbie:] Yes...

[Lexi:] Thank you baby...(She smiles and lays her head on her shoulder) Mr. Mitchell can I add Debbie to mine and Turtle's group?

[Mr. Mitchell:] Yeah...(He walks away)

[Debbie:] Your group for what?

[Lexi:] Presentations...For each chapter of the book...

[Debbie:] Okay...

**On The Bus...**

[Lexi:] So how was your first day?...

[Debbie:] Good...Especially now that it's over...And we can be alone...

[Lexi:] That's the best part...(She kisses her)...I love you...

[Debbie:] I love you too...

[Lexi:] What do you want for dinner tonight?

[Debbie:] Whatever you want...

[Lexi:] I want tacos...We'll get some taco bell...

[Debbie:] Okay...(the bus arrives at the high school)

[Lexi:] Come on...(They walk off the bus)...Have I ever told you that you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen?

[Debbie:] Yes...(She smiles and kisses her) Have I ever told you you have the softest most kissable lips ever?

[Lexi:] Yes...(She opens the car door for her)...My dear...(She gets in and starts the car)

**Later That Night...**

[Debbie:] Mhhh...(She cuddles up to Lexi)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...Debbie?

[Debbie:] Yeah?

[Lexi:] Can I ask you a question?

[Debbie:] Sure...

[Lexi:] Promise you wont get mad? And you can say no if you want...

[Debbie:] Darling just tell me what it is...

[Lexi:] (She takes a deep breath and swallows)...Can I see your boobs?...You know forget I asked I know the answer is no anyways...(She rants and doesn't notice that Debbie is unbuttoning her shirt)

[Debbie:] (She takes off her shirt and her bra)...Lexi...Lex...(She turns her face towards her)...

[Lexi:] Oh boy...(She kisses her)...

[Debbie:] Well...

[Lexi:] (She hugs her)...You are the best girlfriend in the world...

[Debbie:] Well...Would you like to see more or would you rather play with them for a while?...(She smiles and bites her lip mischeviously)

[Lexi:] I think I need to just soak in looking at them for a few more seconds...

[Debbie:] Do whatever you like...(She kisses her)...

**20 Minutes Later...**

[Lexi:] Shh...(She covers them up and kisses her neck)...Don't want my parents to hear us making love do you?...(She smiles and kisses her)

[Debbie:] No...God you are so beautiful...(She kisses her and laughs)

[Lexi:] Thank you sweetie pie...(She kisses her neck)...

[Debbie:] Lexi...Now that we've made love...You're not going to break-up with me are you?

[Lexi:] God no! Why would I break up with you?

[Debbie:] I don't know...Let's forget it...I'm sorry about the scratches on your back...

[Lexi:] It's okay...Sorry about the bite on your shoulder...

[Debbie:] It's fine...I like it...(She kisses her and smiles)...You're a good kisser...

[Lexi:] Thank you...You a good kisser too...Wanna go again? Or are you sore?

[Debbie:] I'm pretty sore...But I think I can go again...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her and smiles) Mhhh...(She kisses Debbie's neck)

[Debbie:] Babe?...How about you let me be on top this time...And I pleasure you...(She smiles and flips Lexi over on her back)

**6 Weeks Later...**

[Lexi:] (She swallows the pills) Kay so what were we talking about?

[Debbie:] What did you just take?

[Lexi:] Nothing...It's just my vitamins...I take them four times a day...And these...I take eveytime I eat...(She kisses her girlfriend)...Don't worry...

[Debbie:] Promise me you'll never take drugs...

[Lexi:] I promise...(She kisses her)...Don't worry baby...

[Debbie:] Come on...Let's get to class...(She throws her tray away)

[Lexi:] Okay...(They link hands and walk to class)

**Later That Day...**

[Debbie:] Mhhh...(She rolls over and kisses her girlfriend) Baby?...You okay?

[Lexi:] I'm fine...(She smiles and takes another pill)...Now...How about we go again?...

[Debbie:] Baby...(She kisses her and wraps one leg around her waist)...Mhhh...Touch me...(She smiles and giggles)

[Lexi:] Hahahaha...(She kisses her and laughs)...Where do you want me to touch you?

[Debbie:] Mhhh...Haha...Everywhere...(She smiles and gently rubs Lexi's neck)...Baby...Do you think I'm stupid?

[Lexi:] No! Of course not why would you think that?

[Debbie:] Because I know those are caffeine pills and either diet pills or pills to make you throw up...

[Lexi:] (She sighs and sits up)...Look I just need a little boost sometimes...It's not wrong...

[Debbie:] No...But it is very dangerous...And I don't want to lose you...Baby you need to get help...Or something because I can't lose you...I've fallen way too hard...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her and nods) I love you very much...And I'm sorry...I'll do it...I'll quit for you...

[Debbie:] Thank you...(She kisses her girlfriend)...I love you...

[Lexi:] (She kisses her romantically and then make love)...Mhhh...That was fantastic...

[Debbie:] We better get some sleep...We have school tomorrow...

[Lexi:] Blech...(She kisses her neck)...Couldn't we go just once more?

[Debbie:] Nope...We can make out for fifteen more minutes but then it's off to bed...

[Lexi:] Fine...(She kisses her and smiles) Wait can I still play with your boobs?

[Debbie:] Absoluetly...(She kisses her and giggles)

**2 Years Later...**

[Lexi:] Baby...(She kisses her and smiles)...You know how much you mean to me...

[Debbie:] Uh huh...Not as much as your music...

[Lexi:] Baby...I'll give up the music...You're my wife and I want it to stay that way...I'll do anything you want...

[Debbie:] I wanna sing with you...Let's start a band...Please?

[Lexi:] Okay...Anything...Baby...Oh! (She hugs her and smiles)...I love you...

[Debbie:] I love you too...Are we still going to open up the center for LGBT teens?

[Lexi:] Yes...I want them to have resources we didn't...To have the support...I mean we had plenty of support but...Not a lot of information or anything...

[Debbie:] Lexi?...How did I manage to marry myself a genius?...

[Lexi:] I don't know how did I manage to marry such a stuborn little beauty with a great pair of legs?...

[Debbie:] Luck...Pure luck...

[Lexi:] Fate...(She kisses her romantically) Baby...

[Debbie:] I love you...(She kisses her) You know what I just realized?...You have told at least once every day since we were 15 that I have great legs...

[Lexi:] Well it's true...(She kisses her and pins her against the wall)

[Debbie:] Mhhhhh...Somebody's feisty tonight...

[Lexi:] I'm just really glad you're my wife...

[Debbie:] Aww baby!...(She kisses her)


End file.
